cyberiaprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyberia - Milestone 26
You've now made it to the second level of the Cyberia Complex, and that much closer to its secret weapon. The last line of Cartel forces await you down its halls, as well as the shocking truth about the contamination Devlin warned you about. The Cartel may just be the least of your worries from this point forward. 'Walkthrough' 'Level 2 Storage Area' Zak will have entered into the Level 2 Storage Room, and will need to sneak past the red Cartel soldier in the connecting room undetected. Hug the wall as you move him around the rooms perimeter, stopping as soon as you reach the side of the window. Wait for the soldier to turn his head, giving Zak enough time to get to the other side before he turns back. Still hugging the wall, head over to and out the door. 'Into the Level 2 Halls' Now that you've made it into the main hall, Zak should take care of the remaining Cartel forces before continuing his investigation. First, head to the door further down to your right and enter into the room that connected to the Storage Room. Peek out from behind the stack of crates in front of you and take out the Cartel sitting at the terminal. Zak can head back out into the hallway, and then continue heading right. He will come to another large door with a smaller door to the left. This is the ARG Lab, but you cannot access it just yet. Instead, process towards the large door and immediately roll to the left as it opens. Two more Cartel soldiers will begin firing at you from behind crates down further down the hall. Just like in the Mess Hall, time you actions between both of their shots and lean out to return fire. Taking them out will finally cease the threat of Cartel activity within the complex, and you can continue to explore without worrying about their presence. Zak will need to turn back for now, heading to and then proceeding past the entrance to the Storage room. Ahead, he'll see that a portion of the hall has been permanently sealed off, most likely due to the contamination Devlin warned you about earlier. Enter through the door at the end of the hall to the right. 'Accessing Thomas' Terminal' Zak will now find himself in one of the science offices. The sealed off chamber in front of him hosts a long dead patient, and an ARG keycard on a nearby desk. You'll need to retrieve this card somehow to enter the lab, so go and access the terminal on the side of the room, belonging to Thomas Rivers. There are a couple irrelevant V-Mails as well as a monitoring program for the patient in the chamber. Zak will be able to view his status and open up the air vents in the room. The keycard is laying right outside these vents, giving you a way to get at it. Exit the terminal and head back out into the hallway. 'The ARG Keycard' Have Zak return to the Storage Room and into the Ventilation Shaft elevator room. The grate to his right can be knocked down, allowing access to the shaft itself. Follow the long path until you reach the contamination blockade. You should notice the small windows to Zaks left. Peering through, you can see the keycard right in front of you. Zak will reach in and grab the keycard. Backtrack through the shaft, into the Storage Room and out into the hallway. Return to the ARG Lab entrance next to the large door. With the last of the Cartel forces taken care of, you can safely use the keycard to enter the lab and into the next milestone. 'Possible Deaths' *If the red Cartel notices you passing through the Storage Room, he will fill the area with Halon Gas. *Failing to kill him in his side room will result in death as well. **Attempting to head down the halls to the ARG Lab before taking him out will result in him shooting you from behind as you go. *Attempting to access the ARG Lab before taking out the Cartels ahead will cause them to attack you. **And, of course, failing to return fire upon them will result in the same. ---- Category:Walkthroughs Category:Cyberia Walkthrough